duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMD-27 Custom Transformation Deck Revolution vs. Invasion: Explosive Passion Fire Civilization
Custom Transform Deck: Explosive Fire Civilization is the 27th DMD set in the OCG. Details The pack cover features Katta Kirifuda and Basara. Details The DMD-27 and DMD-28 Theme decks include 60 cards each. They each feature a "Core" set, and 2 additional 20 card character themed sets. It is intended that a player always used the "Core Set" when building a deck, and adding either of the character sets to make a full 40 card deck. It includes a storage box, 4 card seperators and 5 Sticker sheets. Contents Katta Kirifuda Set: 20 *3x Drakken Assault, Bursting Revolution (7/20) *4x Assault Doratchi (9/20) *3x Reckless Cut Scrapper (/20) *3x Assault, Revolution Dragon (/20) *2x Schild Polka (11/20) *2x Burning Meratchi (/20) *4x Meteor Charger (/20) Katta Kirifuda's set is focused on the Revolutionary race. Assault Doratchi is the first time a Fire Bird received forced battle removal while Burning Meratchi is used to easy the summoning of Drakken Assault, Bursting Revolution with the purpose of activating its Revolution 2 effect should it be facing a beatdown deck, and even if it does not, it still provides possible Dragon spam. One could add Dogiragon, Burning Revolution and Drakken, Revolution Dragon as secondary finishers. But with the reprinting of Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon, it seems that this set is focused on Drama strategies. Core Set: 20 *2x Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon (1/20) *4x Galaga, White Ogre (2/20) *2x Magnum, Shortshot (3/20) *4x Ifrit Hand (4/20) *4x Hachiko, Jin's Faithful Dog (5/20) *4x Kodamanma, Gil Gil Puppet (6/20) The core set features the reprint of Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon, much to the pleasure of competitive players. Ifrit Hand is a weaker version of Terror Pit for mono Fire decks, which in a meta that is shifting towards creature shield trigger defense seems out of place. As such, it is advisable to just replace it altogether with either a good creature shield trigger like Sturm, Scrapper or with stronger spells such as Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep and Iron Fist of Revolution. Kodamanma, Gil Gil Puppet and Galaga, White Ogre are for shield reduction and hand advantage, which benefit both Revolutionary and Invader strategies. Magnum, Shortshot can also benefit both strategies, as it can either counter Invasion or shield trigger creatures and ninja strikes. Basara Set: 20 *2x Redzone Z, Heated Invasion (14/20) *3x Jackal Shot, Supersonic (15/20) *4x The Zet, Roaring Speed (16/20) *1x Liberation of the End (17/20) *3x Nitro Flag, Speed of Sound (18/20) *4x Gatling, Speed of Sound (19/20) *4x The Red, Roaring Speed (20/20) Basara's set is focused on rush strategies. The new incarnation of Redzone signals the creature's revival in the background story. Redzone Z's shield burn effect serves as a counter to creatures such as Aqua Super Emeral and Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental. With the appearance of The Zet, Roaring Speed, Fire Command Invasion has gotten even easier, and as such it is advisable adapting the original Redzone to this deck as well. By combining both Redzones, one can both burn a shield and destroy the opponent's strongest creature. To make the deck stronger, it is advisable mixing it with DMD-21 and adding in a few copies of Turbo 3, Supersonic as well. Liberation of the End is solely for strategies involving Forbidden ~The Sealed X~, and as such it can be removed if one is not using this card. Contents sorted by Civilizations Fire Civilization: 60 *3x Assault, Revolution Dragon *4x Assault Doratchi *2x Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon *2x Burning Meratchi *2x Drakken Assault, Bursting Revolution *4x Galaga, White Ogre *4x Hachiko, Jin's Faithful Dog *4x Ifrit Hand *3x Jackal Shot, Supersonic *4x Kodamanma, Gil Gil Puppet *1x Liberation of the End *2x Magnum, Shortshot *4x Meteor Charger *3x Nitro Flag, Speed of Sound *3x Reckless Cut Scrapper *2x Redzone Z, Heated Invasion *2x Schild Polka *4x The Red, Roaring Speed *4x The Zet, Roaring Speed *4x Gatling, Speed of Sound Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Theme Decks